


of doorframes and helping hands

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [27]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I can’t reach it.”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of doorframes and helping hands

“Am I interrupting?”

Cormoran froze, back pressed to the doorframe. Robin simply waited.

“I, uh,” he said. “Shoulderblade’s itchy, and I can’t reach it. Driving me a bit mad.”

Robin laughed. “Poor old bear,” she teased. “Do you need a hand?”

“Would you?” Cormoran pulled away from the doorframe.

“Sure,” Robin said, shrugging.

Cormoran turned away, and heard Robin come up behind him. 

“It’s on my right,” he said, as Robin tapped his back. “Lower… yes, there.”

She applied her nails and he groaned with relief. “That’s the ticket.”

“Better?” she asked.

“Much, thanks.”

They parted, neither acknowledging their blush.


End file.
